


Just a Kiss?

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Takes place after episode seven.





	

I lay alone in my room staring up at the ceiling. I can’t sleep, my mind will only focus on one thing, and that Victor’s lips against my own. What did the kiss mean? Was he just trying to surprise me? Or did it mean something more?  
“Yuri!” Victor says from outside my door. I climb out of bed and open it. I don’t want to ask him about the kiss, because to me it meant something more. I- I love Victor. I don’t want him to say that it was just a kiss that didn’t mean anything, to him. “I- I want to talk to about the kiss,” he speaks, his voice low and quiet; and for the first time he actually looks nervous. “Since I have came here, I have gotten to know the old you, and watch you become who you are now. And everyday, I fall for you, but it doesn’t hurt, because I can see it in your eyes that you love me too.”  
Victor leans in and presses his lips to mine, softly and with gentle love. The kiss is like a whisper, a secret that can’t be shared. I allow my eyes to shut as I seem to fall under his spell. My heart is beating faster than it ever has. I reach out and place my hands on his shoulders. “I love you Yuri,” he whispers against my lips. “I love you too Victor,” I whisper with my eyes still shut.


End file.
